When Did You Fall In Love?
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Fluffy one shot of Huey and Jazmine's first kiss.


Just something cute to pass the time

Song by Chris Rice "When Did You Fall,"

oOOOOoOOoOO

_You're all smiles and silly conversation  
As if this sunny day came just for you  
You twist your hair, you smile and you turn your eyes away  
C'mon, tell me what's right with you_

Jazmine giggled as she tiptoed up the hill top, trying to not alert the reading Huey. She crunched behind the big tree, scooping up a ball of snow from the frozen earth into her light pink mittens. Compacting it tightly, she peered over the trunk and took aim.

"Don't even _think _about it,"

The snow ball fell and splattered against the ground, "How'd ya know I was here?"

Huey peered over his shoulder and gave her his usual stoic look, "Pink doesn't really blend in to the white snow, Jazmine,"

She surveyed her large coat. Pink with fur trimming. Boy, did she feel silly. Should have worn the light kahki one. Oh well. She skipped up and gave him a smile.

"Hey Huey!"

"Hm?" He said, not moving his gaze away from his book.

"What are ya reading?"

"The Third Eye,"

"Sounds creepy,"

Huey couldn't think of a reply to that, so he just turned the page and adjusted his shoulders a bit to get more comfortable. Jazmine knealed before him and giggled almost in his face. He looked up and fidgeted slightly at her closeness.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Nothing," She smiled, a small tinge of pink burning at her cheeks, "Uh… Ya wanna make a snow man?"

"What?"

_Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'  
And there's something here I'm supposed to realize_

"A snow man,"

"Jazmine… I really don't want to play,"

She stood up, putting her hands on her hips and pouting, "You never want to play, Huey! I thought you loved snow,"

"I do like snow," He said with a shrug, "But I'm not into making stuff out of it. Besides, the snow isn't thick enough yet,"

Jazmine rolled her eyes and thought for a minute. A clever smirk came to her face as she reared up another snow ball and collided it with Huey's face. At first, the typical reaction. He was very angry and shouted a very annoyed, "JAZMINE! Stop acting like a chi-!"

Before he should finish, she placed a small kiss on him, just missing his lips and placing hers on the corner of his mouth.

When she pulled back, she was red as anything, making Huey's eyes widen even more.

Jazmine… LIKED him!?

_  
'Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at it's joke on me  
I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise_

She… She like-liked him. Huey felt the lump of nervousness form hard in his throat as he fought back a smile. Did he… no, he couldn't like her back. Could he? His gaze fell on her again and she giggled.

"Why did you…"

"You're so silly, Huey," She said between feverish giggles, getting up and running off, covering her mouth to fight off the fit of giggles, leaving Huey to contemplate what had just happened and why he was feeling so… differently towards the very girl who had just given him his first kiss.

Who could he talk to about this? Duh! No one! He looked back at the book that was laying pages down in the snow next to him. He must have let it fall out of his hands when the snow ball hit and decided to leave it when his mind went numb because of that kiss.

_When did you fall in love with me?  
Was it out of the blue  
'Cause I swear I never knew it_

Very carefully, he lifted his fingers to touch the still warm spot she had kissed on his face. His body was always so cold… and he liked that. He loved to be cold. But… the warmth was so pleasant it urged him to keep it that way.

He stood up, unable to stay focused with his book, he headed home.

Questions nagged him all the way of his walk. When did she develop all of these feelings for him? And would they stay? Was he really starting to feel for her? And after what, some silly childish kiss that didn't even TECHNICALLY qualify for a first kiss for him on account of she missed his lips.

Another thing irked him. He was the boy, damnit. He was supposed to make the "first move". Wasn't he?

But would he have? He wondered.

_When did you let your heart run free?  
Have you been waiting long?  
When did you fall in love with me?_

Suddenly, he heard the fitting sounds of giggles coming from the other side of the street. There he saw Cindy and Jazmine both giggling feverishly and pointing in his direction. This made him a bit nervous but he tried to pretend like he didn't notice and kept going on his way.

Girls were so weird, he figured. Why were they so… so… undeceive about everything. First she kisses him, doesn't explain why and runs off to giggle and gesture at him with some skinny white girl.

Huey wasn't like a girl (obviously) and he was not about to let this go unannounced. He turned his head to glare at them as he said as clear as day, "Jazmine, come here,"

Jazmine's eyes widened. Oh no. Was Huey mad at her? She looked at Cindy who seemed to have the same expression, only hers burned with guilt and worry.

_Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind  
C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes_

Huey took her to his house where he peeked inside to make sure no one was around before dashing up the stairs, his hand tight around hers. Jazmine's face burned as she was nearly dragged upstairs by the annoyed looking boy.

Once they made it to the upstairs, Huey checked his bedroom. Seeing no sign of Riley he let her in and shut the door, locking it.

Jazmine gulped.

"Start explaining,"

_You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time  
All the ones that slipped by me_

Jazmine gave him a puzzled look, "I kissed you,"

"I know that," Huey said, annoyance burning in his voice, "I want to know why,"

A smile spread over her lips as she plopped down at the computer chair, "Huey, not everything has to have a reason,"

"Sure it does," Huey snapped, "I mean, you don't just go around kissing anybody, do you?"

"Huey," She said patiently and as if it was something very common and simple, "I kissed you cos I like you,"

"You… _do_?"

_  
I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'  
Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize  
'Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now  
Right there before my eyes_  
_You're my beautiful surprise_

"Yeah," She giggled, "Why else would I kiss you?"

Huey's blush only deepened and he cleared his throat, "Well… I…"

_Cos I'm gonna fall, yeah I'm bout to fall_

_And I need to know._

_Yeah when did you fall for me?_

Realization hit little Jazmine, making her eyes widen in shock, "You didn't know I liked you?"

"How could I have known?"

"Oh c'mon Huey," She snapped, putting her hands on her hips, "It was pretty obvious, I wasn't being subtle"

Huey didn't say anything. Just turned redder. Damn. He looked like a total idiot. How was he supposed to read into girls minds? Especially one like Jazmine. He looked at her dumbfounded, furrowing his eyebrows to try and evade her from the burning sensation he knew that was coloring his face more than just brown.

She stepped closer to him, her arms slack at her sides.

"You like me, too, don't you?"  
_  
I never saw the signs  
Now we've got to make up for lost time_

"Well, don't you?" She asked, coming in much closer and leaning her face into his, giving him a knowing smile.

_And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me  
I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free_

Huey shoved his eyes as tightly closed as possible, leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, hitting right on hers. He pressed his face into hers, not really sure if anything else should be touching her.

Jazmine at first was surprised but when she pushed back with her own face, Huey backed off.

__

Have you been waiting long, when did you fall in love?  
I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall?

Jazmine giggled at his still frazzled face and tapped a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before running off. Huey gulped hard and flopped down on his bed, running his hands over his small brown lips.

He kissed a girl.

And a smile formed on the very lips that just did the job.

_  
Have you been waiting long?  
When did you fall in love with me?_

oOOOOoOOoOO

sweetnesss

AHHH!! I give you CAVITIES!!!

just something fun and sweet with no dark undertones like all my other stuff XD HueyxJazz... rofl

734-2361


End file.
